You Sleep in Your UNDERWEAR?
by CinderellaAtTheBall
Summary: When Hermione has a bad dream, Draco goes to wake her and learns a little more than he bargained for..."You sleep in your UNDERWEAR?" “I-er, uh, it-it was, you know, hot last night!” Draco/Hermione.


**CatB: So I came up with this idea and _loved_ it, the only problem is, I didn't want to make Draco and Hermione Head Boy and Girl sharing a dormitory (because it seems like everyone does that). However, I couldn't think of any other way this story could work, so, yeah, sorry, but they're Head Boy and Girl sharing a dorm. Or a tower, or whatever.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to broadwayfreak97. (Yes, this is the story I promised to give you the first day of school, Rebecca!) **

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is a very lucky person, because she owns Harry Potter. I, sadly, am not J. K. Rowling, so I am not lucky. Or rich, or anything very special at all. I am merely borrowing the characters for fanfiction fun!**

**WARNING: Draco and Hermione are rather OOC...but this story wouldn't work otherwise. **

Draco Malfoy was suddenly roused from the very pleasant dream he had been having by a loud noise. He frowned, and his gaze fell on his expensive alarm clock: 2:36 AM.

"Bloody hell," he muttered angrily. He would have given _all _of the Malfoy family's money to return to his dream, which had involved his father as the new headmaster of Hogwarts, ridding the school of that _awful_ Dumbledore, and he, Draco, was the ruler of the world, feared by everyone, including Lucius Malfoy.

He settled back into his pillows, wishing sleep would overtake him again soon and absentmindedly wondering what could have woken him up.

A shriek pierced the air, answering his question. As it seemed to be coming from the Mudblood Granger's room, he didn't immediately react to the noise. After a moment, he was forced to admit that if Granger _was _being murdered (not that he was hoping or anything), it might reflect badly on _him _if it because known that he didn't even try to save her.

He groaned and climbed out of bed, grabbing his wand from his bedside table. He ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to look good when he pretended to fight whoever had the courage and sense to do what should have been done years ago. He knew the school would be much better off without that insufferable know-it-all.

Holding his wand before him, he moved stealthily across the hall to Granger's room, whispering "Alohamora" to unlock the door just as another scream ripped through the night. He flicked his wand at the lamp to turn it on, and was disappointed to find that the Mudblood was all alone, tangled up in the sheets and crying silently. He was then filled with revulsion when he realized he would have to _touch_ her, to wake her from what appeared to be a very bad dream. He at least had the decency to do that.

He reached over and poked what he sincerely hoped was her shoulder.

"Oy, Granger," he hissed. "Wake up!"

Receiving no response, he prodded the sheet again, eliciting a third screech.

"Granger," he said loudly. "I am _trying_ to help you. Since you clearly don't want me to, why don't you shut your stupid Mudblood mouth so I can go back to sleep?"

Granger's eyes fluttered open at last. "No!" she cried. "I-it's not true!"

She noticed Draco hovering over her, smirking widely, and gasped, pulling the sheets around her more tightly. Draco was at a loss for words, now that she was awake and staring fearfully at him.

"Er, nice of you to finally wake up, Granger," he sneered. "I couldn't sleep with all the racket you were making."

"Well, my sleep wasn't exactly fitful either," the Mudblood snapped.

"Indeed?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "And here I was, thinking someone was murdering you."

"Thinking?" Granger laughed humorlessly. "No doubt you were _hoping_, Malfoy."

"Regardless," he said smoothly, "I would like to know what sort of dream possessed you to ruin mine."

It was the Mudblood's turn to smirk. "Oh, having a good dream, were you? What a pity I had to interrupt it."

"I believe I just asked you to tell me something," Draco said coldly.

"Oh, I don't listen to sneaky blond ferrets, I'm afraid." Grander turned away with her nose in the air.

"Well, _I _don't like waking up grumpy little Mudbloods, I'm afraid," was Draco's retort.

Granger swiftly reached for her wand and pointed it at him, the sheets shifting as she did so.

"You'd better take that back, if you value that face of yours," she said calmly, and then froze. Draco was staring at her, a strange combination of amusement and horror upon his features. "What?"

Draco did not say anything, merely nodded at her body and looked away quickly so she wouldn't see the smile he was trying to restrain.

She looked down and gasped again, yanking the sheets back up. "This isn't what it looks like," she said hurriedly.

Draco turned back to her, grinning broadly. "You sleep in your _underwear_?"

"I-er, uh, it-it was, you know, _hot_ last night!" she sputtered defensively.

"Sure it was," Draco drawled. "This is perfect, Granger. I've finally got something on you."

"Well, yippee," Granger said sarcastically. "Let's see who actually believes you."

Draco's face fell. "Why must you always be right?" he sighed. "It was so much easier to convince everyone that you and the Weasel gave each other STDs."

The Mudblood's mouth dropped open. "That was you? I should have know, you-"

"If you tell Potter and Weasel and that, I'll have to tell them about your…sleeping habits, Granger," Draco threatened. "And I'll bet even your precious Weasel boyfriend doesn't know about that."

"Fine," Granger sighed dejectedly. "So, you won't tell anyone I sleep in my underwear," she blushed, "as long as I don't tell anyone you started that nasty rumor?"

"_Exactly_," Draco said, though he was privately wondering how Crabbe and Goyle would react to this juicy gossip. "Don't you catch on quick."

She glared at him. "You really are a sneaky little ferret."

"And you really are quite attractive in your underwear," Draco returned.

The words hung in the air between them as both struggled to correct the awkward turn the conversation had taken. This was difficult, however, as he and Granger were too embarrassed to continue.

Finally, Granger broke the silence. "I-what did you say?" she asked quietly. "Did you just say I'm attractive?" She smirked. "In my underwear?"

"Of course not," Draco was quick to reply.

"Well, I may not be attractive, but I'm certainly not stupid, you know."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked aggressively, unsure why he suddenly felt panicky.

"It means that I've noticed your eyes sliding down to my chest and your arm lingering near my shoulder during this little conversation we've been having," she explained.

Draco tried to recreate his best sneer. "That doesn't mean anything. Why would I be even _remotely _interested in someone like _you_?" he spat.

Instead of being crushed, Granger merely continued to smile. "I guess I _don't_ mean anything to you," she said. "Because I obviously," she slipped the sheet off, "have no effect on you whatsoever."

Draco's eyes widened as he took in her rather plain white lingerie, then he looked down at his feet.

Granger raised an eyebrow at this response. "You know, for what it's worth, Ron's not my boyfriend," she said softly.

Draco's head snapped back up. "You certainly act like he is."

"What other choice do I have?" she asked. "He really likes me, and I honestly don't have the heart to tell him I don't feel the same way."

"So you just go along with it?" Draco was incredulous.

"What other choice do I have?" she repeated.

"Why don't you make it clear to him that you're not interested?" he said curiously.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" she wanted to know.

"Well," he said, sitting on the edge of her bed, "you could start by telling him that you are completely in love with me."

Hermione laughed. "That's quite an idea."

"Well, it would work, wouldn't it?" Draco pouted.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "but that doesn't mean Ron will take it any better. In fact, telling him that I like his _enemy_ would be a thousand times worse than telling him I don't like _him_!"

"Okay, okay," Draco threw up his hands. "Then what are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do about what?" She looked confused.

"About me," Draco said simply.

"What about you?"

"Oh, Granger," he said, sighing dramatically. "You proved that you were smart earlier but you can't figure this out?"

"I honestly don't know what you-"A pair of lips met hers. Draco cupped her face and pressed himself closer. She rested her palms on his chest and kissed him back, until her breath ran out. Then she pulled away, blushing.

"I-I know I've always been really awful to you," Draco whispered, "but I couldn't allow myself to admit I liked a-a Muggle-born."

"So you do like me?" Hermione said hopefully.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Draco shook his head. "You're impossible, you know that?"

She grinned. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure Harry and Ron have told me that a couple of-"she gasped for the third time that night.

"What's wrong?" Draco said worriedly.

"Harry and Ron!" she said, exasperated. "Oh, Merlin, how am I going to tell them about this?"

He stood up quickly. "Uh, I'll leave you to figure that one out."

"But I don't know what to say," she said miserably.

"Hermione," he said gently. She looked at him in shock-it was the first time she had ever heard him use her name. "You're the smartest person I know. You'll figure something out, no worries."

"Oh, but can't you stay a little while longer?" Hermione pleaded.

He sat down on the edge of her bed again. "Of course."

She snuggled closer to him, and he put his arm around her shoulder.

A short while later, they fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione met Harry and Ron at breakfast as usual, but neither friend could miss the unusually bright smile on her face.

"Er, Hermione, you feeling okay?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah, everything's great," she said brightly. "Last night, Draco found out that I sleep in my underwear, and now we're together!"

Harry snorted. "Well, we know you're not with Malfoy, you hate him too much, but-wait. What?"

"You sleep in your _underwear_?" Ron shouted.

"Yes," Hermione said patiently. "I already established this with Draco last night."

"Oh yeah? What else did you _establish_ with him last night?" Ron demanded.

"That he was the one who started the rumor about us and the STDs, apparently," she said carelessly, rolling her eyes.

Ron turned red. "Draco Malfoy, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he bellowed. Draco turned his head toward the commotion and sneered at the redhead, making no effort to move. Ron stormed over to the Slytherin table and began yelling at Draco.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione muttered. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you really shouldn't have," Harry agreed.

Draco appeared at Hermione's side moments later, followed by a still screaming Ron. "Do you want to go somewhere a little…quieter?" he breathed in her ear.

He didn't need to ask twice. Hermione took his hand and ran out of the Great Hall, away from Harry and Ron and a smiling Dumbledore.

"Ah, House unity," Dumbledore was saying to McGonagall. "That's why I made those two Heads, you know. A stroke of genius, if I do say so myself…"

**CatB: I think I might rework this, because some parts are kind of awkward...but tell me what YOU think!**

**Reviews make my day! =)**


End file.
